


lol yourself

by mornen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (with no explanation), Flirting, Gen, Modern Technology AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornen/pseuds/mornen
Summary: Legolas just doesn't get texting.





	lol yourself

Legolas smiled gleefully down at his new cell phone. It was shiny, compact, very technological looking, and (most importantly) he could write messages to people on it, even if they were in the very same room. He glanced over at Aragorn and tapped out a quick message.

_Aragorn has long messy hair; Legolas has long beautiful hair._

'There, that should irk him enough to respond,' he thought, practically bouncing on his seat with excitement.

Aragorn looked down at his cell phone as a new message came in. Thoughtfully, he frowned. 'What a strange message to receive,' he mused to himself. 'Especially if he's sitting right there.' He glanced to Legolas, who was staring down at the screen with great curiosity, and with a sigh wrote a quick response.

_aragorn's smart & handsome legolas is silly & annoying_

He rolled his eyes as he sent it, hoping that Legolas would get the point and leave off abusing his phone. But no, it was less than five seconds before the next message came in.

_Legolas has nice teeth. :)_

'Where in the name of miscellaneous macaroni did he learn to use an emoticon?' Aragorn wondered. He glanced at Legolas, who was giving him a most challenging look. He sighed again and sent him another message.

_legolas isn't showing them ^^_

The elf frowned as he read it, and then smiled again. He gave a triumphant nod in Aragorn's direction, and the would-be king checked the new message.

_Legolas would never show them to so irritating a man._

'Of course,' he thought, thumbs flying over his phone.

_which is why we are typing and not speaking?_

Two seconds.

_Right on, brother._

'That's weird,' he reflected. 'I've never heard him call me "brother" before.' He decided to ask the elf about it.

_so, i'm irritating, but i'm still your bro?_

Legolas did not look in the least phased as he punched down a reply.

_Sure, why not? People are always complaining about their siblings._

Aragorn smiled to himself and shook his head.

_legolas, you are silly imao_

There was a very long wait. In fact, after three minutes Aragorn was quite certain that Legolas had simply given up on the whole texting business and would leave him alone to read his book. How to Become the King of Gondor for Dummies was actually quite helpful and easy to read. It was the best present Gandalf had ever given him, he decided. But, it was not to be. Five minutes letter the next message came in.

_"imao?"_

So that was it. He had been confused by the abbreviation. It figured.

_Legolas, you just don't get texting lol_

He could see the elf squirm on his seat across the room and make a quick face at the phone. And then:

_Eeek! Not texting!_

Three seconds.

_What is texting?_

He didn't even know that? Aragorn turned a page in his book. There should be a chapter on how to deal with princes of the Wood Elves who had foolishly been given phones. The book would have been perfect then.

_it's what we are doing right now, silly. i'll give you a full definition asap_

Finally he got a verbal response from the prince. It was just a little snort, but it was something. Legolas, however, did not deign to answer him with words. He sent another text with a smirk and beamed at Aragorn.

_What? We are doing nothing of the sort. I'd never text; it's disgraceful. And anyway, I don't like sap; it gets stuck in my hair, and I can't get it out._

'Sap?' Aragorn said out loud, but Legolas did not answer him. He read it over a few times before he realized. 'Right,' he thought. 'He really doesn't understand abbreviations.' He grinned and tapped something out.

_lol XD_

He could see Legolas look down at his screen. A strange expression of annoyance and curiosity had come across his fair face. He looked up at Aragorn for an answer, but the ranger had turned back to his book. With determination, he sent him another message.

_What in the world?_

Aragorn smiled and wrote down the response he had already been planning.

_i'm laughing at you :)_

Again he heard a little snort. And then a 'hmph'. And then a strange noise that sounded remarkably like 'kkee.' After that, he got a new message.

_This is disgusting. I hate you and all your nasty insults. lol yourself._

Aragorn bit back his laugh.

_darling, I wasn't insulting you lol means 'laughing out loud'_

There was another long silence. He could see Legolas out of the corner of his eye, glowering at the ceiling.

_What liar told you that?_

Aragorn actually couldn't remember. He typed up a quick guess.

_um…elladan?_

Legolas's features relaxed. He liked Elladan. With a quick shake of his head he sent along his next message.

_Oh, in that case, fine. But I am not being called a sap and that's final, got it? And I want my definition._

Aragorn chuckled as he answered him.

_asap is NOT an insult either. it means 'as soon as possible.' icyww, imao means 'in my arrogant opinion' and your definition is coming just as soon as I find wikipedia ;)_

Legolas paused, obviously contemplating if that was acceptable. He sent his next message with an irritated huff.

_Oh, I see, well, then why didn't you just say so? And what does 'icyww' mean?_

_it means 'in case you were wondering' icyww lol ;)_


End file.
